dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
| Price= Obtained by purchasing the Circus Pack for 925 money | Bus Level=Any }}Berserker is a killer armed with two cleavers and dressed in black pants and a yellow mask with a crudely drawn smile design. He is shirtless, covered in many tattoos, and has a blue-dyed mohawk. Even though he is a human unit, his price is valued in rage points instead of courage. That makes him a good unit for missions or events where rage meter builds up quickly. He is a psycho, meaning he behaves similarly to other units and possess fear immunity. Berserker's base stats fit in closely with units in the fighter class but with much greater health and a unique attack pattern. Berserker is a strong unit as he possesses a double attack. This grants Berserker some of the highest DPS in the game among melee units and a very efficient attack to destroy high health enemies and the barricade quickly. Since both strikes deal the same documented damage, he deals double the damage in approximately the same attack interval as most other melee units. Although his critical hit isn't a double attack, it is far from worthless as it comes out extremely quick, more so than his double attack. Essentially, his regular attack deals the same amount as a crit would while his actual critical hit does the same only much faster. While Berserker's fear perk makes him an excellent pick to spearhead through large weak hordes alone, it's somewhat advised against using Berserker on missions that require having a large number of units on the battlefield at once since the fear debuff can actually hinder other units' total DPS. It's also important to understand that Berserker can't be the only melee unit brought along for a mission since rage starts practically empty and can only be replenished by killing enemies. This is problematic since ranged units always take a long time to prepare. Despite this, he can still be used as a main fighter while other melee units support him. Additionally, given that enough rage points have been accumulated to allow it, he can work well alongside his other fellow circus squadmates as they can't scare each other. Like all rage abilities and units, he is unavailable in League. Pros * Moderate rage cost. * Short preparation time. * High base health. * Very fast. * Fear immunity. * Very fast attack speed. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Double attack. Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Inspires fear in friendly units. * Turns into Zombie upon death. Trivia * Berserker is one of three members of the Circus Squad, the others being Saw and Queen. * Berserker is the only unit that used to be available as a reward from an exclusive event. He was the first unit that could be earned during the Halloween Event with the second being Turbo, who has now replaced him as the unit reward for the newer version of said event. * Before the Halloween Event was reworked in update 2.9.0, Berserker was obtainable for free in the old version of said event by collecting a set amount of pumpkins throughout all of the player's attempts. ** In 2017, the required amount was 1,000 pumpkins, and in 2018, was lowered to 500. Category:Units Category:Psycho Category:Exclusive Category:Rage Category:Event